


ANTI

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [16]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: AKJDHKSHD, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Soft!Anti, Suicide Attempt, also i just realized that. i keysmash wayyyyy to often kjshdkfdj, but i guess it isn't that long when you type it all out kdjfhsdl, i think??? im still getting used to ao3 tags so bear with me ig, just lgbtq things ig, like i was literally imagining all of this shit going down, no beta we die like actor mark, oh wait i forgot a tag lkgflsfd, oops its sad work time kdjfslk, see like that!!, sorry that its so short kjfhdkfh i had a whole big thing planned in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: The events of CHASE play out, but Anti made Chase appear at the top of that building for a completely different reason.Original prompt: "*rolling up in the comments like it's a McDonalds drive through* / Hey, uh- can I get a- uh- oh. Can i get a Soft!BigBro!Anti with some Chase hurt/comfort please?"Requested by: Imyourmomnow
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody
Series: Ego Short Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	ANTI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydream_Fuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Fuel/gifts).



> Oops! All cringe! kjfhgksfljald I think this turned out kind of bad so I'm sorry to the person who requested this 😔. It appears that my braincells haven't fully recovered from their near starvation yet jdfklkjd. Also I literally had no ideas for the title so it's just that kjfhldjk. Anyway enjoy!

Was this some kind of sick joke?

Chase Brody was on top of a tall building, in a city he didn’t recognize. He was looking out toward the city, the sunset apparently behind him. The last thing he remembered was being in the woods around midday.

Chase had been going through a tough time recently, and all of his brothers could tell. So then why was he placed up here, being obviously forced to walk off of the edge?

He looked around slowly and saw no one. There should have been people around, though, because from the looks of it the building was a parking garage. If there weren’t any people up here, and Chase was seemingly teleported here, there could only be one person behind this.

Antisepticeye.

Chase’s unhinged brother had always had a cruel sense of humor, but this was going too far. But fine. Fine! If Anti wanted a laugh, Chase might as well give him one. It’s not like he could make people laugh in any other way anymore.

Chase took a step toward the roof railing.

“B̷̢͂r̵̼̕o̴̻̹͝d̸̳͝y̸̬͐?̴̧͚͠”

Chase took another step forward. His audience had arrived.

“B̷̹̩̊͝r̶̙̓o̶̺̩̐d̴̟̃y̸̫̱͂̋ ̵̱̠̔ẃ̵̢̼̍h̸͕͎́ą̴̯̌́t̵͓͗̅’̵̩̆̈́r̸̛̗͛e̶̞̲̓͘ ̸̨̋y̶̢͊ạ̴̤͝ ̴͕͂͛ḓ̴̪̆͌o̵̻͂i̷̩͍͊n̸̫̓̆’̴͉̐̈́?̴́͜”

Chase turned around slowly to face his brother, taking a third step backward and toward the edge.

Anti seemed to understand what he was doing now. “Ĉ̷̰h̵͇̱͌ă̴̲͈͑s̵̩̅͆ẽ̶͕̯̋,̵̛̰̲ ̴̭̾̅p̸̢̥̍l̶̨͔̎e̴̯̽͜a̵̧̓ŝ̶̮͉̈é̷͍ ̶͍̍d̸̥͔ŏ̶̢̮ň̴͍̝’̴͍̱̑.̸̗͘”

Chase laughed dryly. “Why—? Why not? Was this not what you wanted?” He took another step.

Anti took a step too and replied, “B̴͓̒r̷͙̰̕o̵͉d̶̟͆y̴̯̺̒͝,̶̣̏ͅ ̵͖͕͗t̵̰̯͂h̵̗̝͊̄ȧ̷̙ẗ̷͕̜́’̷̫̉͆s̴̥̖͋ ̸͚͇́̅n̵̢̙̓o̷͙̙͊́t̷͖̍̈́ ̴͉w̶̡h̶̭̊̌y̴̼̾͌ ̴̖̟̀̌I̶̺͍͆ ̴̩̚b̷͙́r̷͙̯̾o̴̝̲͒̿ų̶̠̐̔g̶̖̳̓͂h̸̞̯̾̓’̸̮̝́ ̵͉̻͌ẙ̴̘ͅá̴͍͐ ̷̢̋u̵̟͓p̸͎̻͊ ̷̢̿͝‘̷̯͂͆ͅe̸̙͕̎̓r̷͓͂ͅe̶͚̍͗.̴̢̬͊̂ ̶̣̐͆Ý̷̺͊a’̸̗̌̀v̸̜͑ë̴̲́̓ ̴̞̝͑̆b̸͖ë̶̘́ẻ̶̛̹̼n̸͍͒ ̷̛̫a̷̠̅̈́v̸̪̪̅̏o̴̤͒͘i̷͙͂d̵͉̈́͂i̷̗͛ṅ̵̜̝̐’̶͙̻͒ ̸͙̌͒ͅú̵͈s̶͖̥̕ ̸̮͇̅a̶͇͗l̸͉̺̍l̶̜,̷̺̃̃ ̶̻͗Ċ̵͇̓h̴͙̗̉a̵̖͋̔ș̸̛̏͜e̶̗͐,̶̮̚͝ ̷͕͒͝ä̴̠̙́n̸̰̰͐d̷̠̃ ̶̜͉̂I̴̟̿̒’̶̧̬̇m̸̡͠ ̴̢͙̀̌t̸̙̦͊̚i̸͎͊r̵̻̱͛e̷͆͜d̷̦͑ ̶̯̳͘ő̶̬’̶̨̟̂̍ ̸̩͝i̷̻͋t̶̥͆.̴̼͕͠ ̵͇͓̃Y̸̠͛a ̷̥̊͋c̵̡͜ȁ̸̡̪n̴̛͎͎͠ ̶̳̄͠t̵̺̲a̵̹͍̍l̵̲̤̎k̵̹̒ ̴̞͆̔t̴̳̑͜ā̵̧̘ ̵̪̯̓͊ü̶̢̼͠s̵̩͂ ̴̛̠̯C̴̫̚h̶̗̗̾͝a̸͍͆s̷̯͇͠ȅ̸̬!̴̬̾ ̶̲̰́P̵͕͔̈́l̵̥͎͘e̶̹a̴̱͐s̷̞͛̕ë̴̟͓́͝,̸̥̈́ ̴͉͒f̷͎̒͌o̸̻̘͋̕’̸͔̉ ̷̦͗t̵̥͆ä̵̼́͜ ̶̪́̂l̶̳̑ǒ̷̫̇v̷̡̙̇e̶͕͛ ̴̱̑͜ỏ̸̪̊’̶͎͋ ̸̡̊G̵̟̜̃̇o̷͇̐̑d̵̩̄,̷̧̅̍ ̸̼̯͐̉t̴̘̒a̴̩̘̋l̷͍̮͂̀ḳ̶͗͋ ̵̫͠t̶͍͆a̵̘̚͝ ̷̰̔m̶̝̌e̸̝̮͛!̵̗͇̓”

Chase had never heard his brother  _ plead _ with anyone. Anti truy sounded like he wanted to help Chase, but he’d fallen for plenty of tricks like that. He wasn’t about to fall for it again.

Chase took another step backward, his eyes on his brother. “You don’t wanna hear me. You don’t wanna help me. You just wanna watch me jump off of here, right? You wanna watch me jump, right Anti?”

Chase hopped up onto the railing and smiled, as Anti took another step forward and said, “C̷͖̙̾h̷̥̝̚a̵͚̽s̶̟͆̐e̶͓̋ ̸̘͠p̷̱͛͝l̷̰̀ͅe̷̲̲͒a̶̬̹͂̌s̶̗̪̊̀ȩ̵̤͆.̸̘̀͝ ̷͖̟͆J̷̛͔̮̐u̵̙͝s̶̟̬̓͊’̸̪̾ ̴̡̋t̶̝̹́e̴͉͑̕l̷̥͖̐̃l̴͙̻̇ ̴̱̘̑m̵̼̌́e̴̹̞̔ ̸̡̻͗w̸̤̚h̷̟͌ǎ̴̹͔’̷̔͜͝s̴̛͇ ̶̛͚̓ŵ̷̲r̸͇͒͌ỏ̸̧ņ̴͚͋͌ǵ̷̯̭̆,̶̻̉ ̴̮͍́͝I̵̦̊ ̶̡͆͂c̴̥̑a̶̬͝n̴̳̮ ̵̝̦͑̃ĥ̸̺e̴̪̋l̴̘̤̆p̶̬̙͛ ̵̳̓̏y̶̙̪̑̽ȃ̶͓̤̒.̸͓̈́͋ ̷̳͘̕W̷̤̐͒e̵̮̹ ̷̢̏̚c̶͔̗͛ä̵͚́̓ñ̸̝̺͐ ̷̲͐ẖ̴̌̓ě̷̘͇l̴̖̳͆p̶̫̃ ̵̢̗y̷̖̰͌a̸̺͇͝,̷̰͍͑ ̴̹̏p̵̘͇̿͋l̵̥̖͘e̵̞͐a̶̯͛s̵̟̅e̴̱̟͝,̴̟̣̌͆ ̵͎͘j̷͉̔ư̴̮̿s̷̜̥̽͐’̶̦͖̔ ̴̗̺͂d̸̙̮͗͌o̶̠̱̍n̶͓̒’̸̡̋͌ ̴͉͌͗j̴͎̅ũ̵͍̯̆m̵̬̝͆̄p̷̡͓̒̚.̵̟̿͘”

Anti was… crying? He’s really going for the dramatics, huh?

Anti stepped forward again as Chase tilted his head. He was still smiling as he said, “Jeez, A-Anti, I-I didn’t kn-know you w-were int-to theatre!”

Chase was crying now too, as he laughed again as he stood up on the railing. Anti’s eyes went wide as he said, “C̸̨͒͐͜h̵͕̯̓a̷̯̺̕ș̷̮̽e̷̬͔̎.̶̛̲͚̌ ̷̦͑̾N̸̰̆o̸̤͕̿͝.̸̗͓̈́̿ ̷̱̂̌P̶̭̦͑l̶̢͘e̵̯̓̏ä̷͓̟́͝s̸̤̈́e̶̩̎̂,̷̲͑ ̴͇̰͊ṡ̷͍t̷͚̞͋́o̸͚̫̔͂p̴̨̲̌͒,̴̭̳͂ ̷̼̜̚I̶̭͆ ̸̣̎w̶̙̰̓̽a̶̭͛͝n̷̩̑͠’̶̢̰͝ ̷̭͐t̴̠ͅa̵͙̿̅ ̷̮͒̕h̵̯̲̀e̸̥͈̐ĺ̵̢͝p̸̖͝ ̷̙́y̵̠͋ä̴̹̦́!̶̞̬͗̒”

Chase’s grin faltered as he said, “Anti, why should I believe you?”

Anti froze and didn’t answer him. Chase continued, “Exactly. You haven’t done a single nice thing since your Arrival, Anti. You don’t want to help me. End of discussion.”

And Chase took a final step backward and off of the railing.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Thank fuck that Anti has the ability to teleport.

As soon as Chase made a final movement to hop off of the roof, Anti ran full speed at him and gripped his foot, glitching to the center of the parking garage and pinning Chase down on the asphalt.

Anti felt horrible as Chase cried out, “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Was that not funny, do we need to do it again? G-God, Anti, I-I never saw y-you as a… a perfectionist.”

Chase had finally snapped out of it. He looked up at Anti as the glitch sobbed out, “Ẇ̴̗h̴̩̋̐à̸͎̺̽’̵̡̳͊͝s̷͔͛ ̶̫̼̐̚f̵̟̰͗o̴̮̎o̸̭̎́k̶̯͙̃͆i̸͍͋n̷͔͍̈’̸̻͍̕ ̷̡͔͗w̸͓r̶̯̔͘o̷̳̘n̷͎̖̔g̵͖̙̀͝ ̶͈̙̏w̷̗̍͝ị̸̓̈t̴̛͓͖h̵͕̖͂ ̶̲̣̋m̸͓̕ẽ̶͕̜ ̶̦̮̿i̴̤̓ͅş̴̤̈ ̵̝͊t̶̰̃͂ḣ̵̘̪a̵̙̦̅̄’̶̙̟̈́̒ ̴̬̗̄̕I̵̦͠ ̶̅̈́ͅw̶̼̋̈́a̸̳̳ń̸̪̂’̶̲͐ ̴̨̘͂t̸̹̯͝a̶͔̝̍̈́ ̵̲̐h̶̞̐ȅ̴͇͈̉l̸̬̕p̶̥͓͊͠ ̵͉̯̈́y̸̜͚͛a̴̹͐,̸̗͎̓ ̸̝̮̆͘C̴̪̈ͅh̵͍̿a̴̧̚s̸̨̩̽e̶̘̊̇! ̶͉͠Ȋ̶̠͠t̸͇́͠’̷͓̩̆s̶̜͊̿ ̶̭̍̉n̶͔̠͗͐o̷̟͛t̸͍̋ ̴͛̕ͅḁ̵̟̂̕ ̴̺̾̑j̴̡̹̐̊ŏ̵̻k̵̼̹͝e̵͖̦̚! ̸͍̅͗W̴̰̄̕ë̴̯̜̑’̴̠̈̕r̶̺̀ĕ̴̙̰̿ ̴̺̈́ḁ̴̿̉l̶̢͊͑ľ̵̼̞ ̷͕̅w̴̡̥̓̉o̵̪͙̅̇r̶̡̪̒r̷͎͍̄į̶̓e̷͇͇͝d̶͙̗͌̚ ̶̳̤̂͝o̵͈͔͐͒ȕ̶̜̝t̷̪̯͛t̶̫̱̂̚a̵̡̒ ̷̢̄o̷̱̓ȗ̷͖̜͘r̶̫̚͝ ̶̻̒̇m̵͕̅̇i̶͕̹̽n̵̥̂̔d̴̢͇̍s̴̝̮͑͑ ̷̡͉̂̇b̵̰͎̎͆a̸̛̝͎̓c̵̣͔̆k̷̦̙̉ ̶̳̤̿̅ḧ̶̲̻́̌o̴̝̍͝m̸̭̿̊ë̵͚̤́͠ ̸͙́͗f̴̬̃o̶͍’̶̖̽̋ ̵̥͒̇y̴̮͗̈́a̸̮.̷̟̂̃”

Anti sniffed and Chase sat up, since Anti had let go of him. They sat in silence for a bit, until Anti asked, “Ȃ̸̙r̷̡̿ͅe̸̞͍̾̎ ̸̠͠ý̴̛̠͖ä̸͖̙́ ̸̦̈ͅǧ̵̛̰͔ȍ̶͔̞ï̴̪n̷̬̗̔͝’̵͖͆̋ ̷̛͈̘̕t̵̳̘͠ą̵͖̾ ̵̩̿͝t̸̰̥̕ë̶͚̤́l̷͇̹̏͘l̷͙̠̏ ̷̘̭͐m̴̢̓ē̸͇͑ ̸̜͔̅w̵̺͛͝h̸̫̾a̴͈͇͝’̷̝̀͌s̶̗ ̵̞͒̒t̸͚̓a̷̬̼͛̀ ̷̥̔͠m̷̖̊̅a̶̝̗̿t̴̡͇͆̊t̶̼̓e̶̬̻̾̑ŗ̷̠̑?̴̖̽̉”

Chase had been staring at a point just behind Anti’s shoulder, but now he looked his brother in the eye as he said, “I lost everything. My mom, the kids, my old place. It’s all gone. I don’t have anything worth living for.”

Anti did not know what to say. Well, he  _ wanted _ to say, “Then what the fuck are we?!” but he would come off as selfish, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was play into that stereotype of himself. Anti settled for drawing Chase into a hug.

Chase tensed up at first, but he relaxed almost immediately. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Anti said, “Ḯ̵̮̪̑…̵͔̲̆̉ ̵̬̚I̶̗̤̓̍’̵̘̹̕ṃ̶̈́ ̷͕͆n̷̩͖̐o̷̝͑t̴̪̦͊̍ ̶̺̄͝g̶̥̜̊̕o̴͔͂̂n̵̤̟̚n̷͇̉a̶͕͗̍ ̴̼̮̅̋ļ̷̗̍i̷͉͂ȅ̷͍̲ ̴̣̽ͅẗ̷̤̤̄a̸̯͎̍ ̷̱̚y̸̜̭͑ȧ̴̢̱,̷̨̋ ̶͚͝C̷̛̥͉̿ĥ̸̡a̸͍̫̓s̷̛̠̰͠e̸͇̠͒,̴̧̘͌ ̵̼͚̀͠I̴̱̎̈ ̶̨͍͆d̵̠͔̓o̸͔̤̿n̵͐͜’̵̲͂̔t̷̨̐ ̵̡̰̅͌k̵̫̃ń̵͈̕o̶͖̲͛̓w̷͓̎ ̶͚͍̑̅h̴̞̍͠o̸̦͗͗ẅ̸̼̜́̋ ̷͖̅t̷͎̙͐å̶̢͐ ̸͈̰̍͘r̴͇͐ȇ̵͓s̵̬̤̈́p̷̰̦̋͝o̷̯͛n̷͇̬̒̐d̵̘̳́ ̴̥̕ț̸̎͑a̸͔͍̐ ̵̛̟̉t̴̬͒h̴̲͈̍̃ả̷̢͕’̶̳̤͐.̵̜̊͑ ̸̼̪̚̚B̶̹͂u̴̢̬̐̉t̸͚͔̑̂ ̶̧̽͠j̷̲́u̵̳̇̍s̸̠͓͊̆’̸͓̇ͅ ̵͓́k̵̭n̷̡̞̊o̶̮͛w̸͚̯̃ ̸̬͝t̶̺̆̕ḥ̴̕ã̷̛̘͕t̶̲͈̅̓ ̸͉̦̆w̶͖̾̓ę̸̎’̷̘͊ṛ̸͖͊͛e̷̩̩͗̊ ̵̧͔̈͠g̶͕̐̓ǫ̴̙̔ṇ̶̌̐n̴̨̈́a̴̺̺ ̷͍̒t̶̢̚r̸̫̓͠y̴̭̬̓ ̷̹̏̋t̷̬̻̂a̶̬̽͘ ̴͉͔͠ẖ̶͎͆͋e̷̞̎l̶͎͒͝p̶͙̬̃ ̶̭̐͠ỵ̴͇̓ą̸̫ ̶̪̹̽̿g̴̞̼̍͌e̵̥̾t̶̨̤̅͋ ̶̢̩̓i̴̦̲͗t̷̫̯́̉ ̷̹̬̽̕ḅ̵̀̅ḁ̵̪͊̕c̵͔̄̕k̷̭͚͊.̴̠̍ ̶̡͊I̵̱̭̍’̵̞̙̉̈m̵̪̊ ̴̠͋‘̷̘͉͘ẹ̵̝͗r̷͎̬̓́e̷̡̮̾ ̷͉̻̎̅f̵̺͚́ȍ̸̖̤͌’̴̹̒̃ ̸͍͐y̶̡͝a̷̠͈̔̕.̸̱̚ ̸̬͆W̶̟͂ẹ̸͉͝ ̸̹̋̾a̸͇̍̎l̸̦̈l̷͓̉ ̶̙͐a̷̖̰̿̍r̵̞e̶̩͑.̶̪̳̇̕”

Neither of them pulled away from the hug as Anti said that, so Anti hugged Chase tighter. He didn’t object, and the two of them entered a state of silence again.

Chase broke it a few minutes later with a whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Anti immediately pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. “W̷͇̏ḧ̶͉̪́͝ā̵̡̱͠t̷̤͊ͅ ̸̳̥̎̎t̸̘͛͘h̶̬̓e̸̦̪͆͒ ̶̭̀̚f̴̗̳͛o̸͕͛o̴̦̹͒k̷͎̟͋ ̴͚͈̀ǎ̵͜r̵̘̐͝ḛ̴͆ ̶͙͕͌̈́y̵̙̋̚ȁ̷̻͘ ̴̲s̸͛ͅȏ̵̥͋r̶͇͝r̴͖͒y̴̧̛̭ ̴̤̯̎f̶̹̬͘o̷͚̿’̶̘͆͘?̵̛ͅ”

Chase avoided eye contact as he said, “I didn’t mean to make you guys worry or anything. I thought some time alone would help me out, but I guess not.”

Anti’s eyes narrowed as he said, “B̶̜͋ŗ̴͖̊o̷̧̅͘d̷̤̀̂y̶̖̝̓,̸͙̉ ̸̢͇͗̇l̸̮̈́ō̸̫̙̇o̷̜̓k̵̘͓̑͊ ̷͓̝̄̄ḁ̶̺̓t̸̟̓̅ ̸̗͝m̴̢͈̈ĕ̶̞̥͝.̴̥͛”

Chase took a few seconds, seemingly gathering up the courage to look at his brother. After Chase looked up him, Anti told him, “I̷̢͌’̴̥͇̂m̶̳͌̕ ̵̘̘͛͐ģ̴̈ỏ̶̹̮ñ̶͎̜͑n̵͕̗͑a̸̭̎́ ̴̗͝s̵̠̈́̿l̶̦̘͐a̵̼̔p̷̳̺̑ ̶̜̭͠y̶͎͛a̵̮̝ ̵̢̥͒́i̴̹͂̾f̵̭̗̾ ̵͚̺̏y̵̡̡̅̀ą̵̻͌ ̶͇̿͠è̸͓̈́v̶̢́̕e̷̛͚͑r̶̡̋̉ ̸̼̃à̵̮͈̎p̶̨̲ǫ̶͂l̶̥͋̓o̷̠̯͒̇g̷̗̑̉ȉ̶̞z̵͎̓e̴̎͘ͅ ̸̞̲̄f̶͖̋̆o̶͖͋’̶͓̙̓ ̸̞̝̽s̵͖͔̀ẖ̸͇̚ī̸̼t̶̲͠e̶̯͘ ̴̼̪l̴̘̀i̸̞̥̊k̵͈͝ͅë̵̱̜͌ ̴̞̪̔t̸̹͎͐h̸͙͈͝å̶̬’̵̚͜ ̷͎̇a̷̤̯͘g̷̣͖̽ǎ̷̗̟i̷̪͒͆n̶̼̺̉.̸͔̈́̒ ̶̝̯̇̽Y̴̜̓̉a̸̯̞̚ ̵̧̒̈d̸͍͜o̸͎̊̑n̷͖̋̀’̴͈͑ ̵̥͈́h̵̛ͅȁ̶̯̐f̸͖̅t̶̢͕̚ą̴̦͊͠ ̸̡̈s̷̻͑ą̵̪̉̔ỹ̷̪͂ ̶͈̾ͅs̷͍̮̎ǫ̷̭͌͠ṙ̶̥̈́ŗ̷̊y̸͖͉̾ ̷̜͗f̴̞͚͒͗ơ̴͈̼̈́’̴̜̎ ̴̺̈́̚h̸̯̓o̷̞̕̚w̵̯͝ ̵̖̣̾ẏ̸̛̩ḁ̸͝’̵̲͖͠r̸̘͙̂ë̷͙́ ̶̡͝f̴̰̅̅e̸͕̲͐̿e̵͉̔͒l̴̲̇͊i̴͇̽̚n̵̳̼̾̒’̴͇̜̉͝.̴̰̏͘ ̶̙̮͂̄J̸̝̓͌u̵͈̲̿s̴̢͊͜’̵̛̫͒.̴̛̰̅.̶̳͋͝.̴̨̲̀ ̴͎̦̐̈́d̷͖̰̃͑ơ̵̰͙͗n̵͛ͅ’̸̟̝͛͝ ̸̮d̶̨͘i̶̳̍s̴̩͇̈́̈́a̵̯͔͌p̵͚̚p̷͈̪͘ḙ̷̾ä̴̫́̕r̵̲̱̈́ ̷̠̭̊̌f̵̒͐͜ͅŏ̶̝͝’̴͔̝͌ ̷͕͋̓ḁ̶̯̊͂n̴̪̖̆o̶͔̽ţ̴̃̄h̶̡̤͊̈e̶̤͗̃ṛ̴̔ ̶͔̐͝w̷̪͙̋e̶̡͚̅͆ḛ̴̠̑k̷͊͜ ̵̯͋̓b̴̠͓̄̄e̶͓͝c̶̙̞͒a̴̛̙̙̍ȗ̵͔̐s̶̛͈͠e̵̟͑̑ ̸͇̙̂ǫ̶͋̈́’̷̹̈͝ ̶͖͒ī̸̘̄t̵̢͖͒,̵̗͓̑̔ ̸͓͝O̵̗͗K̶͚̈́?̴̇͌͜”

Chase chuckled and said, “Yeah, OK,” as Anti pulled him up. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to do now, until Chase almost barreled Anti over in another hug. Anti patted him on the head twice and pushed him off, rolling his eyes but smiling and saying, “Ḁ̴͐r̷̝̽͜ḷ̷̔̀ͅi̶̞͙ḡ̶̼͎ĥ̷̪̺͒’̶̲͚͑̉,̸͆ͅ ̸̢̰̊ä̷́͜l̵̢̼̈r̴̩̂̃i̵̟̍̓g̴̩͈̕h̴͎̹͋’̷̖͇͘ ̷̀͜Ĩ̸̟̗ ̶̫͈͝͝g̶̗̈́̂e̴̮̘̅̓t̷̤͒̂ ̸̖̤̈́i̵̼̲̓ț̴͐,̸̦̺̿̕ ̴͎̌Í̷̛̤’̶̔̿ͅm̴͙̰̂͝ ̵̞̟̃͗b̴̧̮̓i̸̢͍͝g̴̗̟̅ ̶̛̖͛b̴͇̊r̶͚̖̋͗ô̸̙̹t̴̗̚h̸̫͖̍e̶̮͆̏r̷͎̮͒ ̵̛͇A̴̢̬̍n̵͎̔̒t̸̤̪͑͝į̵̲̌͂ ̶̡̮̎ṅ̵͔̈́o̸͖̝͗w̷̖̥̄͘.̶̦͋̀”

Chase just laughed as he wiped the rest of his tears away, and Anti teleported them both back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Anti is soft all of the time. Sorry, I don't make the rules jdhsfkj.  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you liked this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
